Hulk (Robert Bruce Banner)
Hulk, il cui vero nome è Robert Bruce Banner, rappresenta il lato più emotivo ed impulsivo del timido e debole scienziato Robert Bruce Banner, che scatena tale alter-ego quando la sua rabbia prende il controllo. Biografia del personaggio. Hulk rappresentava, nell'idea di Stan Lee, tutto ciò che di più nascosto e intimo un uomo solitamente si tiene celato dentro e che, improvvisamente, esplode con tutta la sua violenza, spiazzando coloro che gli stanno intorno. Il suo colorito grigio delle origini avrebbe potuto far pensare immediatamente al mostro di Frankenstein, anch'egli nato per un esperimento incontrollato, ma i suoi tormenti, le sue paure, la sua fuga e il suo nascondersi al mondo lo rendono molto più simile ad un novello Quasimodo, costretto a lottare contro il suo aspetto e contro la diffidenza e l'ostilità di un mondo intero. Come detto, quando nel 1962 il personaggio esordì sulle pagine della collana The Incredible Hulk, per i testi di Stan Lee e i disegni di Jack Kirby, la sua pelle era color grigio e la trasformazione avveniva s {C}olo di notte, come nel caso del dr. Jekyll e di mr. Hyde. Solo dopo un numero, il primo, si decise di associare alla pelle il colore verde (a causa delle difficoltà tipografiche create dal colore grigio) e da qui, seguendo il detto verde di rabbia, imporre la trasformazione ogni volta che il dottor Bruce Banner era sottoposto ad una situazione di stress con conseguente attacco d'ira. Infatti l'alter ego di Hulk altri non è che un fisico nucleare che lavorava ad un progetto ultrasegreto dell'esercito statunitense, che faceva capo al generale Thaddeus Ross, volto alla realizzazione di una bomba gamma. Al momento dell'esperimento, un giovane scavezzacollo di nome Rick Jones, per scommessa, si introdusse nel luogo dell'esperimento, un deserto nel cuore del Nuovo Messico, spingendo Banner ad intervenire per salvare il ragazzo. Investito, al posto di Rick, dai raggi gamma prodotti dall'esplosione, il dottore divenne un gigante dalla pelle color verde, praticamente invulnerabile e estremamente rissoso. Solo dopo aver sbollito tutta la rabbia contenuta nella sua psiche avrebbe permesso al dottor Banner di riottenere le sue normali fattezze, almeno fino alla successiva arrabbiatura. A tutto questo si va a sommare anche un'infanzia infelice, in cui il padre, alcolista, assassinò la madre in un ultimo atto di violenza, ormai diventata normale nella vita della coppia. Forse anche per questo l'amore sincero di Betty, figlia del generale Ross, {C}suo acerrimo cacciatore, era in grado di renderlo calmo, tanto che per un certo periodo della sua vita fu in grado di mantenere i muscoli di Hulk e la mente di Bruce. La situazione non era però destinata a durare e con la morte della moglie ad opera di Abominio la vita di Banner ebbe un crollo forse definitivo, facendogli perdere qualsiasi controllo ad ogni nuova trasformazione. Onslaught. {C}Hulk combatte Onslaught (un'entità psionica potente come i Celestiali, che disponeva dei poteri combinati del Professor X, di Magneto, di Nate Grey, di Franklin Richards e della gemma di Cyttorak) insieme agli X-Men. Jean Grey riesce, su invito del Merged Hulk stesso, a "spegnere" la personalità di Banner, che rappresentava la valvola di sicurezza che arginava il potere di Hulk, rendendo il Golia Verde più potente di quanto fosse mai stato in precedenza. Questo "Onslaught Hulk", furibondo, riesce con un singolo pugno di forza inaudita a distruggere la corazza/manifestazione fisica (che tutti gli eroi e i villain uniti non erano riusciti ad intaccare) di Onslaught al suo massimo livello di potenza. Il contraccolpo fu tale che in seguito Hulk rimase separato da Banner per un breve periodo. Planet Hulk. Prima di Civil War, Hulk viene esiliato nello spazio con l'inganno ad opera degli Illuminati. In seguito ad un'avaria della sua navicella, la destinazione cambia e il golia verde si ritrova sul pianeta Sakaar dove, notevolmente indebolito dal passaggio attraverso il gran portale, deve combattere un impero pieno di alieni e creature forti quasi quanto lui e altrettanto brutali. L'unico modo per farsi accettare e diventare così un vero e proprio "cittadino" dell'impero è quello di conquistarsi il favore del popolo sakaariano vincendo le gare gladiatorie organizzate dal Re Rosso, despota e tiranno del pianeta. In arena si guadagna il nome di "Sfregio Verde" in seguito al suo primo scontro contro il Re Rosso. Dopo aver vinto la guerra su Sakaar, spodestando così il Tiranno ed aver salvato il pianeta stesso dalla distruzione, Hulk sposa Caiera e viene così acclamato re. Per la prima volta nella sua triste esistenza, il golia verde assapora momenti di gioia e felicità. Ma improvvisamente la navicella che lo ha portato su Sakaar esplode come una bomba atomica, distruggendo gran parte del pianeta e uccidendo molti dei suoi abitanti fra cui Caiera e il figlio che porta in grembo. Hulk attribuisce la colpa dell'accaduto agli Illuminati e giura pertanto di vendicarsi. World War Hulk. Ferito nell'anima e senza più voglia di vivere, il golia verde viene riportato alla realtà dai suoi Fratelli di guerra che, grazie al ritrovamento dell'astronave di pietra, trovano il modo di riportarlo sulla Terra per consumare la sua vendetta contro gli Illuminati. Hulk si vendicherà, tornando più furioso e incontrollabile che mai, facendo tremare Manhattan con l'intento di punire Iron Man, Freccia Nera, Mister Fantastic e il dottor Strange, oltre a Charles Xavier che, pur non presente alla votazione che ha deciso la sua sorte, era favorevole al suo esilio. ' ' Gran parte dei supereroi Marvel si coalizzeranno per fermarlo, incuranti delle posizioni pro e contro registrazione emerse da Civil War, mentre altri, come Angelo ed Ercole, si uniranno a lui aiutandolo nella sua vendetta. Hulk riuscirà a sconf iggere da solo tutti gli eroi Marvel che gli si scaglieranno contro: Freccia Nera, Iron Man, Dottor Strange, i Fantastici Quattro, gli X-Men, i Nuovi Vendicatori, i Potenti Vendicatori ed infine Sentry. Dopo aver appreso la verità dallo stesso Miek (costui aveva visto gli uomini del Re Rosso sabotare l'astronave di Hulk, senza però darne notizia ai suoi compagni di guerra) Hulk, colmo di rabbia come mai prima di allora, si trasforma nel Distruttore di Mondi delle leggende sakaariane e raggiunge un tale livello di potere da mettere a rischio l'intera costa est degli U.S.A. soltanto con due dei suoi passi e con la sua esistenza fisica. Sarà Iron Man, grazie alla tecnologia dei suoi satelliti, a riportarlo definitivamente alla forma umana di Bruce Banner su invito dello stesso Sfregio Verde, che opterà così per la via del "Salvatore" piuttosto che per quella del "Distruttore di Mondi". Hulk Rosso. La vicenda parte con la scoperta in Russia dell'assassinio dell'Abominio. Nella ricerca dell'assassino sono subito coinvolti Iron Man, She-Hulk, il generale Ross, Doc Samson, l'agente S.H.I.E.L.D. e Maria Hill. Il probabile sospetto corrisponde alle caratteristiche di Hulk che, per finire il già battuto Blonsky, avrebbe utilizzato una pistola sovradimensionata costruita proprio dallo S.H.I.E.L.D., tuttavia non si può trattare di Bruce Banner visto che egli è ancora rinchiuso in una prigione speciale al di sotto della Base Gamma. Ben presto appare un nuovo Hulk dalla pelle rossa, mai visto prima e dalle origini sconosciute. Ragiona in maniera lucida e cinica e sembra tanto potente quanto la sua controparte verde. Attacca l'Helicarrier dello S.H.I.E.L.D. e riesce ad abbatterlo sconfiggendo facilmente sia Iron Man che She-Hulk, specificando che potrebbe ucciderli in qualunque momento. Il suo successivo obiettivo è la Base Gamma. Lungo la strada trova a fermarlo un essere mostruoso e molto forte dal nome Bomba-A (Si tratta di Rick Jones che si trasforma in un nuovo più potente Abominio, evoluzione del precedente). La battaglia tra i due genera un terremoto che libera Banner e lo trasforma nell'Hulk Verde. Hulk Rosso vs. Hulk Selvaggio (primo round): viene vinto dall'Hulk Rosso, che assorbe l'energia al Savage, gli spezza il braccio e gli punta in faccia la stessa arma con cui ha giustiziato l'Abominio, ma Hulk gliela distrugge con un morso. Quindi Rulk decide di lasciarlo vivere nell'umiliazione di non essere più "il più forte che c'è" e lo scaraventa giù dal Golden Gate. Durante questo primo scontro, l'Hulk Rosso mette ko persino Uatu l'Osservatore, nota ed autorevole divinità cosmica dell'Universo Marvel, che appare soltanto nei momenti di grande crisi. Hulk Rosso vs. King Thor: in seguito l'Hulk Rosso si scontra con il Dio del Tuono, possessore del potere che un tempo deteneva suo padre Odino, e che giunge sulla scena per fermare questo nuovo Hulk, sicuro delle sue possibilità. Incredulo, scopre che Rulk è a conoscenza del segreto del suo martello magico e che è in grado di sollevarlo in assenza di gravità e di usarlo contro lui stesso. Anche in questo caso è l'Hulk Rosso ad avere la meglio (anche grazie alla sua capacità di assorbimento dell'Odinforce, che lo rendeva sempre più potente e allo stesso tempo indeboliva progressivamente il tonante) e, dopo un violento quanto epico scontro, lascia un esanime Thor sulla superficie lunare, facendogli dono della vita. Hulk Rosso vs. Hulk Selvaggio (secondo round): tornato sulla Terra, spiccando un balzo direttamente dalla Luna, Rulk ritrova ad affrontarlo un infuriato Savage che cerca vendetta. Questa volta però Red Hulk sembra essere in difficoltà: inizialmente è il Dio del Tuono, in cerca di rivalsa, a metterlo alle corde, ma poi su invito di Bomba-A lascia il duello nelle mani di Hulk, che nota un progressivo e strano surriscaldamento in Rulk, che gli fa perdere energia. Hulk, al contrario, dopo ogni colpo ricevuto diventa sempre più forte e mette così ko Rulk con un potentissimo pugno. Il Golia Verde, vittorioso, ribadisce sul corpo svenuto di Red Hulk che può esserci solo un Hulk, quello Verde. Conclusosi lo scontro, il Gigante di Giada e Thor suggellano la loro amicizia; così Hulk si allontana ritrasformandosi lentamente in Banner. Rick Jones, che aveva assistito in prima persona alla trasformazione dell'Hulk Rosso, tenta invano di avvertire Banner della vera identità del nemico, ma prima di poterlo fare viene tramortito da Doc Samson il quale, in combutta con il generale Ross, si rammarica per il fallimento riportato dall'Hulk Rosso nell'uccidere l'altro Hulk. Hulk Rosso vs. Liberatrici: mentre Banner, trasformatosi in Joe Fixit, affronta insieme a Sentry, Ms. Marvel e Moon Knight un'orda di Wendigo; She-Hulk raduna due eroine del suo gruppo e riesce a rintracciare l'Hulk Rosso sul Monte Rushmore. Dopo un iniziale vantaggio di Rulk, ad aiutare il terzetto arrivano Sue Richards, Tempesta, Vedova Nera, Donna Ragno, Dazzler, Hellcat, Risque e Tigra, grazie alle quali il gruppo atterra Hulk Rosso, che apparentemente sviene. In realtà aveva solo finto di svenire per poter ascoltare i loro discorsi; dopo essersi rialzato prende di sorpresa le Liberatrici e cattura Tempesta e Thundra, per poi liberarle poco dopo. Il vero obiettivo del rapimento è però Thundra, verso la quale Rulk nutre l'interesse nel farla diventare parte di un team (il Codice Rosso). Lo scontro finale tra i due colossi viene vinto chiaramente da Hulk. Il Golia Verde, ritornato a piena potenza, irrompe alla Casa Bianca dove Rulk sta tenendo un discorso in cui giura di proteggere il paese. Rulk è furioso nel vedere che Hulk è ritornato e decide di farla finita con lui una volta per tutte e attacca per primo. Lo scontro che segue è diverso dagli scontri precedenti perché questa versione di Hulk si dimostra di gran lunga superiore alla sua controparte rossa. Come ha fatto in passato, Rulk prova ad assorbire l'energia del Golia Verde per sconfiggerlo, ma questa tecnica fallisce contro questo Hulk, che rimane illeso anche dopo aver subito il potentissimo attacco finale di Rulk carico al massimo. Subito dopo Hulk pone fine allo scontro con un thunderclap che mette ko definitivamente il suo avversario. Rulk viene quindi portato alla Base Gamma ed imprigionato. Nel finale Hulk commenta con Capitan America che Rulk potrebbe essere un numero due secondo solo a lui. Dark Reign: La Lista. Bruce, dopo uno scontro con Hulk Rosso, che assorbe la sua energia Gamma, non riesce più a trasformarsi in Hulk. Norman Osborn vuole esserne certo, quindi manda Ares a verificare. A difenderlo dal Dio della Guerra c'è Bomba-A, alias l'amico Rick Jones. I due amici riescono a fuggire e si separano. Dopo un po' Bruce incontra suo figlio Skaar e scopre che lui è lì per ucciderlo per averlo abbandonato, ma Skaar non vuole uccidere Bruce Banner, vuole uccidere Hulk. Norman Osborn inserisce nella sua lista Bruce Banner e suo figlio poi manda la sua Miss Marvel e Victoria Hand a contaminarlo con dei raggi gamma. Durante lo scontro Skaar è sul punto di uccidere Victoria, ma Bruce viene lo stesso contaminato e riesce a fuggire con il figlio. La Caduta degli Hulk. Banner si allea con Hulk Rosso per combattere l'Intellighenzia, un gruppo di criminali molto intelligenti di cui fondatore non è altri che il Capo, con l'intento di controllare il mondo. Siccome il Capo conosce la vera identità di Hulk Rosso, che prima era un membro dello stesso gruppo, Banner organizza l'uccisione del generale Ross, trattandosi in realtà di un Life Model Decoy. Poi cerca di impedire (con insuccesso) la cattura degli otto uomini più intelligenti del pianeta: Reed Richard, Tony Stark (non preso però di mira perché nella sua situazione attuale è inutile), Hank Pym, Bruce Banner, T'Challa, Hank McCoy, Victor Von Doom e Amadeus Cho (non preso di mira perché considerato inutile). Il Capo li cattura tutti, tranne Banner e Amadeus, per assorbirne le conoscenze. Intanto, per tenere a bada Bruce, utilizzando un raggio catessico ottenuto dal sangue di Doc Samson, il Capo fa "hulkizzare" degli eroi che si trovavano lì per aiutare Banner (alcuni Vendicatori, X Men e i Fantastici Quattro). Alla fine anche Banner viene catturato. World War Hulks. Mentre Bomba A, Skaar, Korg, She Hulk e Lyra combattono gli eroi hulkizzati, Banner, attraverso un particolare macchinario fornitogli da Destino nel mondo irreale in cui si trovava per via del Capo, si risveglia dalla quasi morte cerebrale, insieme agli altri otto. In seguito, nel tentativo di assorbire più radiazioni gamma e cosmiche possibili dagli eroi hulkizzati (che sarebbero morti per l'instabilità delle radiazioni), torna ad essere Hulk, il più forte che c'è. Una volta trasformato, Skaar cerca di uccidere il padre, che però si rivela essere molto più forte e lo sconfigge, per poi riappacificarsi col figlio. Infine combatte Hulk Rosso, che dopo un potentissimo colpo, pensa di aver ucciso finalmente il rivale. Ma lo Sfregio Verde si rialza illeso e sconfigge la controparte rossa con un'onda d'urto. Il figlio Oscuro. Durante una conversazione con Bruce, Betty dichiara che non sono più sposati da quando è stata dichiarata legalmente morta e tutti sanno che Bruce si era già risposato con Caiera. Bruce le dice che andrà tutto bene e cerca di infilarle al dito il suo anello di matrimonio, ma Betty si arrabbia e diventa She Hulk Rossa. Bruce cerca di calmarla, ma lei lo colpisce. Banner allora diventa Hulk e i due iniziano a combattere. Intanto nel pianeta K'ai, Hiro Kala (figlio di Hulk e di Caiera e fratello di Skaar), attingendo potere dall'Uni-Mente (la mistica fonte di potere nel nucleo del pianeta), salva il pianeta dalla glaciazione. Convinto che l'antico potere sia una piaga dell'universo, ha giurato di distruggerlo, infatti trasforma gli abitanti in zombie e si prepara per attaccare la Terra. Intanto Hulk e Betty stanno ancora combattendo, quando irrompono gli ologrammi di Steve Rogers e di Amadeus Cho. Steve propone a Hulk di unirsi alla sua squadra per intercettare il pianeta K'ai, che è appena entrato nel Sistema Solare. Hulk decide però di rifiutare. Skaar intanto, tramite l'antico potere, è venuto a conoscenza del fratello Hiro Kala e delle sue intenzioni. Skaar comunica ciò al padre che, preso dall'ira, decide di andare nello spazio per fermarlo. Nonostante gli sforzi dei Vendicatori di abbatterlo, Hulk, insieme a Skaar, Rick Jones, Korg, She Hulk e She Hulk Rossa, riesce a partire. Una volta arrivati sul pianeta (l'intento di Hiro Kala è quello di farlo schiantare sulla Terra), Bruce incarica Skaar, Rick e Korg di spaccare la crosta del pianeta per cambiare la traiettoria di K'ai e le due She Hulk di trovare l'Uni-Mente. Hulk invece incontra Hiro Kala, che non si fa scrupoli neanche a uccidere dei bambini per portare a termine il suo obbiettivo. I due iniziano quindi a combattere. Intanto Skaar, usando l'antico potere, si fonde con il pianeta e cerca di fermarlo, ma muore apparentemente nel tentativo. Hiro Kala definisce suo fratello debole, come il padre. Hulk, più arrabbiato che mai, sconfigge il figlio ed è sul punto di ucciderlo, ma si limita ad atterrarlo. Intanto ricompare Skaar, che è sopravvissuto e ingaggia uno scontro col fratello. Nel frattempo, Bruce si riappacifica con Betty e fa tornare normali gli zombie. Skaar intanto cerca di far ragionare Hiro Kala, che però vuole ancora distruggere la Terra, così viene intrappolato nella roccia dal fratello tramite l'antico potere. Grazie anche all'Uni-Mente, il pianeta devia traiettoria e Hiro Kala viene spedito nel nucleo con esso. Alla fine Betty abbraccia Hulk, dicendo che ha salvato tutti, Hulk però si arrabbia con Betty perché non è riuscito a salvare Hiro Kala e si allontana, facendo capire di voler essere lasciato in pace. Chaos War. Mentre Hulk e la sua famiglia tornano sulla Terra vengono avvertiti dal Dottor Strange su Re Caos, l'incarnazione delle tenebre, che vuole riportare ogni cosa al caos che esisteva prima della creazione. Poiché Re Caos ha usurpato i poteri di Incubo, è riuscito a colpire le persone con un sogno ad occhi aperti, bandendo la morte e liberando i demoni e i dannati. Tornato sulla Terra Hulk dovrà vedersela con un Abominio grandemente potenziato. Abominio riesce a battere quasi tutta la Hulk Family, che viene salvata solo con l'aiuto di Strange. Lo stregone diventa poi Zom, a causa di Re Caos, che lo aveva liberato il giorno prima. Hulk combatte Zom, ma lo scontro viene interrotto perché quest'ultimo, insieme ad Abominio, si dirige da Marlo Jones per risvegliare la morte presente su di lei. Hulk combatte di nuovo contro Abominio e lo sconfigge con l'aiuto di She-Hulk Rossa, She Hulk, Doc Samson (che era resuscitato temporaneamente) e Korg, che gli danno il colpo di grazia. In seguito Hulk incontra suo padre, che si trasforma in Guilt Hulk. Inizia perciò uno scontro furibondo fra i due e il Guilt Hulk sembra avere la meglio, visto che si alimentava con la rabbia del figlio diventando più forte, ma Hulk, concentrandosi su emozioni positive ispirate dai suoi alleati, riesce a sconfiggere il padre definitivamente. Successivamente aiuta Ercole e altri eroi a sconfiggere Re Caos. Alla fine della guerra Hulk chiede aiuto a Ercole per la sua famiglia, ma il semi-dio ha consumato tutto il suo potere per riparare il mondo, e non può aiutarlo. Hulk si dirige quindi verso il monte Olimpo per chiedere la medesima cosa a Zeus. Dopo aver affrontato vari Dei e mostri, Hulk si scontra con Zeus, ma viene battuto. In questa incarnazione, un Banner/Hulk, il Golia Verde si era dato come unico scopo quello di offrirsi come sacrificio al Padre degli Dei e alle sue torture, in cambio della salvezza della sua famiglia. Quando Zeus comprese che Hulk stava solo cercando di sacrificare la sua vita per il bene degli altri, smise di combattere e decise di impartire al Golia Verde una lezione tramite la tortura; "Zeus gladly accepted the challenge but once he realized Hulk was only looking to sacrifice his own life for the lives of others, Zeus stopped fighting and decided to teach Hulk a lesson through torture". Intanto nella Terra Selvaggia Miek medita vendetta ai danni di Hulk. Dopo Chaos War. n seguito, Hulk va nella Terra Selvaggia con i Fratelli di guerra e si imbatte in Zeus. All'inizio Hulk viene sopraffatto dai poteri di Zeus, ma poi guarisce completamente le ferite riportate nello scontro col padre degli dei e, tornato a piena potenza, sconfigge l'avversario. Successivamente Betty scappa a Roma con Tyrannus. Bruce si reca quindi a Roma per informarla che il suo potere sta mutando e che presto non potrà più tornare umana. Betty però si rifiuta di tornare con lui, così Hulk si scontra con lei e Tyrannus, che intanto aveva rubato il vaso di Pandora per riportare Roma alla gloria imperiale e conquistare il mondo. Nel combattimento irrompono però i Cavalieri di Roma, che esercitano la stessa potenza di Zeus. Hulk però riesce a sconfiggere il loro capo, anche grazie all'aiuto di She-Hulk Rossa. Intanto Tyrannus si è impadronito di una specie di robot di pietra dei Cavalieri di Roma e attacca il Gigante Verde. Mentre Hulk distrugge il robot, Tyrannus apre il vaso di Pandora, da cui esce Spero, l'entità che alle origini rappresentava la speranza del genere umano, ma che col passare dei millenni a causa del tradimento, dell'abbandono e della solitudine, si è tramutata in vendetta, distruzione e furia. La potenza immensa di Spero è stata quantificata in 133,45 Hercs (un Herc è la massima potenza che Ercole è in grado di sprigionare in un colpo). Spero, che inizialmente sembra controllare la mente di Betty, viene risucchiata da Hulk che la distrugge dentro di sé, divorandola letteralmente. Betty però non sopporta più questa vita e, trasformandosi in She-Hulk Rossa, se ne va con Tyrannus, lasciando Hulk solo. Qualche tempo dopo Monica Rappaccini (scienziata dell'AIM ed ex fidanzata di Bruce Banner) irrompe nella fortezza di Tyrannus e trasforma la "fonte della giovinezza" di quest'ultimo in un pozzo dei desideri. She Hulk Rossa sconfigge però Monica ed esprime un desiderio. A Las Vegas compaiono così vari mostri, tra cui alcuni vecchi nemici di Hulk. Il gigante verde li sconfigge senza problemi. Armageddon intanto ha avvelenato mortalmente She Hulk e Rick Jones, causando l'ira di Hulk, che lo porterà a trasformarsi nel distruttore di mondi. Mentre Monica Rappaccini cura Jen e Rick, Hulk abbatte una volta per tutte Armageddon e poi sparisce nella dimenzione oscura con Umar, ex amante del golia verde. Il Dottor Strange, Amadeus Cho e la dr. Sofia Di Cosimo vanno perciò nella dimenzione oscura per recuperare Hulk, ma scoprono che quest'ultimo è nel suo "paradiso" e non vuole essere aiutato. Tyrannus e Betty irrompono però nella scena con l'intenzione di conquistare la dimenzione oscura. In seguito alla liberazione dei senza mente (i più grandi nemici di Umar), Hulk si trasforma per l'ennesima volta nel distruttore di mondi e stavolta libererà tutto il suo potere, distruggendo e ricostruendo la dimenzione oscura all'infinito e combattendo con She Hulk Rossa per sempre. Però sulla Terra, Fing Fang Foom ha divorato alcune bombe gamma e le sta espellendo con una potenza nucleare capace di distruggere il pianeta. Hulk, She Hulk Rossa, She Hulk e Rick Jones assorbono le radiazioni diventando enormi e senza controllo. Hulk però riesce a esprimere un desiderio e fa tornare tutti come erano prima. Anche Betty esprime infine un'ultimo desiderio: che Bruce ottenesse quello che voleva. Ma il desiderio non ha avuto effetto perchè Bruce e Hulk sono la stessa persona. La storia finisce con Hulk e She Hulk Rossa che se ne vanno insieme. Fear Itself. Andando in Brasile assieme a Betty per vivere in serenità, Bruce è stanco di pensare continuamente ad Hulk e pensa finalmente di fare una vita normale. Betty, invece, si sente più sicura nell'avere un alter ego con cui difendersi. Questo discorso continua finché un meteorite (in realtà uno dei martelli mistici del Serpente) cade dal cielo e si schianta sulla Terra. Incuriositi dall'oggetto, i due si trasformano e si dirigono verso il cratere. Ignorando gli avvertimenti di Betty, Bruce si avvicina troppo all'arma mistica e viene posseduto dallo spirito demoniaco al suo interno, diventando così il Worthy Hulk, chiamato semplicemente con il nome del demone, Nul (detto anche, come lo stesso demone, Breaker of Worlds, questa versione del Gigante di Giada non ha nulla a che fare con il vero "World Breaker" di World War Hulk, col quale condivide solo un appellativo simile). Hulk, poco prima di essere controllato dal demone, avverte Betty del pericolo imminente, per poi inseguirla per tutta la nazione, mostrando una furia paragonabile a quella dell'Hulk Selvaggio del passato. Più volte Red She-Hulk tenta di farlo calmare, ma lo spirito maledetto non permette all'ospite di dominare il corpo di nuovo e solo il tempestivo intervento dei Vendicatori evita il peggio. Successivamente, affiancatosi alla Cosa trasformata in Angrir, Nul affronta Thor. Angrir viene battuto velocemente, invece Nul resiste ai colpi micidiali del Dio del Tuono. Quindi Thor, dopo aver ammesso di non poter battere Hulk e di non aver mai potuto, raccoglie tutte le sue energie e scaglia il suo avversario nell'atmosfera, dopodiché collassa a terra esausto. Intanto Hulk, rimasto incolume ma ancora controllato da Nul, ricade in Romania; ben presto il conte Dracula avrebbe dovuto fronteggiare una minaccia di gran lunga peggiore rispetto alle sue aspettative. Scheda Tecnica. Nome: Robert Bruce Banner/ Hulk/ Sfregio Verde/ Nul il Distruttore di Mondi. Origine: Marvel Comics. Genere: Uomo geneticamente modificato dalle radiazioni. Classificazione: Umano modificato da una bomba radioattiva. Età: intorno ai 40 anni/ Hulk non invecchia. Poteri: Forza che aumenta con la rabbia, insieme alla velocità e la rigenerazione (può raggiungere quasi l'immortalità e la velocità di personaggi come Sentry). In modalità Sfregio verde le sue abilità basilari vengono aumentate di molto. Quando è Nul possiede anche i poteri del Mjolnir. Debolezza: Possiede una psiche molto fragile. Capacità distruttiva: Da grande città a potenzialmente Planetario, fino a Universale e Multiuniversale. Raggio D'azione: Da corpo a corpo a milioni di chilometri, con i thunderclaps. Velocità: Da massima umana a sette volte più veloce della Luce. Durabilità: Infinita. Forza di sollevamento: Infinita, può rompere sia Adamantio che Cyttorak. Resistenza: Infinita. Equipaggiamento Standard: Nella versione normale, nulla/ In versione Sfregio Verde, una spada enorme e uno scudo. Intelligenza: Da umano è la quarta persona più intelligente al mondo, anche nella versione Sfregio Verde, mentre nella versione selvaggia ha un'intelligenza molto bassa. Attacchi/Tecniche particolari: Thunderclaps: Hulk batte violentemente le mani tra loro, causando un'enorme onda d'urto, con il raggio d'azione variabile a seconda della potenza.